Kissing Clients
by DropsxofxJupiter
Summary: Mike's 'obscure' animal sanctuary encounters legal problems.  Mike needs a lawyer and meets Harvey. Cue the fluff.  Written for a prompt at the kinkmeme


Title: Kissing Clients

Rating: PGish

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Harvey/Mike

Word Count: 6,331

Summary: Mike's 'obscure' animal sanctuary encounters legal problems. Mike needs a lawyer and meets Harvey. Cue the fluff.

A/N: Written for this prompt! So, I've done all the information on caring for these animals in a domestic setting, but if anything is wrong, I apologize. And it actually didn't turn out as long as I thought it would be, because I really wanted to get them together, but I am contemplating a sequel! Let me know your thoughts!

"We've already discussed this! You cannot have him back!" Mike shrieks into the phone, his voice rising multiple octaves.

"He's our property!" The man on the other end of the phone says, just as ferociously.

"Technically, he's mine. So you can't have him. You signed over custody when you couldn't handle him!" Mike's voice keeps rising until the tiger in front of him lets out a low keen. "Sorry Zeke," he murmurs at the orange and black striped tiger lying on his feet.

"We will sue!" The guy declares.

"Bring it on! I know some of the best lawyers in New York!" Mike declares. Technically it wasn't a lie; he knew Jessica Pearson, but not on a personal basis.

"Fine. We'll take our tiger back and by the time we're through with you, you won't have enough money to hold a sanctuary for a single animal."

Mike hangs up the phone with a frustrated growl nudging Zeke off his feet. The tiger, annoyed by Mike's movement, stands and slinks out the side door of the barn, his feline form as graceful as ever.

He paces up and down the dirt, ignoring the irritated looks he gets from some of the animals sleeping there. "Pete," Mike calls his second hand man, the only one he trusts to look after the animals in his stead.

"I might have to visit my brother. Can you be here for the next couple of days."

"Yeah, you calling Ben?"

"How'd you know?"

"I think anyone on the reserve could have heard the conversation with the guy from the zoo."

"Whatever," Mike rolls his eyes.

He picks up his phone and clicks to Ben's name.

"Hello?" An annoyed voice answers.

"Ben?"

"Mikey! Hey bro, what's up?"

"Uhm, well, I was just wondering. You still work for Pearson Hardman, right?"

"What trouble have you gotten into now?"

"Remember that tiger the zoo signed over to me a couple years back?"

"The one they didn't have any room for?"

"Yeah, that one. Well, now they want him back and are threatening legal action if I don't give him to them."

"So? What's the issue? Why don't you just hand him over?"

"I went to zoo a few days ago, on an official visit. You should see the way they treat their animals Ben! One of their tigers was sixty-eight pounds under weight! There is no way in hell I was going to hand Zeke back over to them. When I let him go, he's going to someone who will treat him right and will love him like I do."

"There is no one that can love him like you do. Get real man, no one cares about those animals as much as you do."

"Bite your tongue! Pete does. Right Pete?" Mike calls out.

"I'm not getting involved in your two year old fight."

"Traitor," Mike mutters. "Look, do you think you could patch me through to Ms. Pearson? I just need to see if there is anything that can be done about my predicament."

"Sure, give me a second. I'll transfer it. Oh, and just so you know, the kids want to see their Uncle again soon. Make sure you drop by in the next week or two, ok?"

"Why don't you bring them here? I have a baby panther I am sure they would love!"

"Because every time I bring them to the reserve, they find about ten different animals they want to adopt. Do you know the paperwork Marie and I had to fill out to get them the leopard?"

"The hoops were worth it, weren't they?"

A pause and then a muttered whatever before a ringing tone fills his ears again.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Pearson? Hi, I'm Michael Ross-"

"How did you get my personal extension."

Mike pauses. "Can I plead the fifth?"

"What can I do for you young man?"

"I have a legal problem that I need to discuss with someone who knows the ins and outs."

"Well, you are speaking to the right person."

"I have a, how do you say, obscure animal reservation on a large plot right outside of the city."

"Obscure in what way?"

"As in the animals I have under my care. I take in everything from tigers to lions to leopards."

"Of course, continue."

"A few years ago, a zoo in the city could not legally hold another tiger and they signed full custody of him over to me. I've been taking care of him for over four years now and last week, I got a phone call claiming that they wanted the tiger back. I went on Friday to visit the zoo, officially, of course. I examined the animals and-" Mike breaks off, trying to keep the anger from seeping into his voice. "Suffice to say I found the conditions lacking. I reported the indecency but it will take a while for the report to go anywhere. Until then, they're demanding the tiger back and threatening to sue if I don't return him to custody of the zoo."

"You said you have held custody of the tiger for four years."

"Yes, is that an issue?"

"No, I was merely wondering if you still have the contract you signed."

"Yes, I keep everything in files. Besides, I have the entire thing memorized, even if I can't find it."

"You've memorized the contract?"

"Yes ma'am. I have an eidetic memory. I've memorized everything I've ever read. That's what helps me know what to do with the animals I help."

"How does one thirty tomorrow afternoon sound?"

"Lovely, thank you for taking the time to help me Ms. Pearson. I greatly appreciate it. What is the address of the building ma'am?"

"Oh don't worry, I'll be coming to you."

At one twenty-eight the next afternoon, Mike was smoothing his hair back and straightening his suit. He glances back at the coffee table, ensuring that the contract was indeed sitting there. A knock sounds and he rushes to the door, taking a second to compose himself before throwing it open. He pastes a charming smile on his face and smiles at the woman standing on his front porch.

"Ms. Pearson! It's a pleasure to meet you. Please, come in." He ushers her off the stoop and into his entry. "May I offer you a drink? Coffee, tea?"

"No, I'm ok, thank you for the offer though."

"Well then, please, right this way. I have the contract set out over here."

He sinks into a wingback chair he has located right across the table from the love seat that Jessica sits down on. Jessica picks up the contract skimming through it. She's half way through the document when a man comes rushing in. "Mike!"

"Yeah Pete?"

"I can't get Izzie to drink. She won't feed with anyone but you, please! I'm sorry to interrupt the meeting, ma'am , but it's imperative we nurse Izzie every half hour exactly."

"Izzie?" Jessica questions.

"I'm sorry Ms. Pearson, I will be right back in a few seconds. I just need to get her."

Mike rushes out of the house into the barn, picking up Izzie and clutching her close to his chest, ignoring the wrinkling of his suit. He walks coolly, calculatedly back to the house where he picks a bottle out of the fridge into the microwave. He warms it for forty-eight seconds before pulling it out and testing the warmth against the inside of his wrist. He settles back into the chair with Izzie nestled in his lap as he bottle feeds her, stroking her back up and down with gentle hands.

"A black panther." Jessica's voice holds no inflection.

"Yes, sorry but Izzie is a new addition to our family and is only a little over a month and a half old. They typically are only fed KMRs with plain vanilla yogurt, distilled water and vitamins until two to two and a half months old, when they can start eating meat. She isn't old enough for that yet, though so I have to maintain a strict regimen for feeding her."

Jessica stares for a minute at the handsome blond haired man as he gently interacts with the panther. The panther, obviously done feeding for the moment, turns her attention to Mike, standing so her hind legs are balanced on his thighs and her front paws are placed on his suit jacket. She leans forward licking his face and he smiles gently at her. He tickles her belly and she flips onto her back on his lap, wriggling around. He laughs as the panther tries to get away before letting her leap down.

"Izzie," Mike says warningly when it looks like the panther may try to approach Jessica. Izzie stops in between the two humans in the room, looking between the pretty new woman and her Mikey. Seeing Mikey's stern face she turns around and leaps into his lap looking between his face and the bottle. If she wasn't going to meet new people, she was at least going to get fed by Mikey.

Jessica, amused by the interaction between the panther and Mike, smiles indulgently at him.

"So Ms. Pearson, do you think I have any legal claims to Zeke?"

"This contract legally hands over full ownership rights of the tiger from the zoo to you. There is no one that could contest that. As it is, I would like to make a copy of this and let one of my senior partners handle this case."

"You mean you're going to take it?"

"Yes, of course."

"Ma'am, I'm not sure I can afford New York's top legal firm to help handle my case."

"Don't worry about the price, Mr. Ross, it's on me."

His eyes widen and he smiles. "Thank you so much Ms. Pearson. I don't know what to say!"

"You don't have to say anything. What you do with these animals is astonishing. I am more than willing to help you in any way possible."

They stand and Mike, balancing Izzie on his hip, walks Jessica to the front door, thanking her profusely.

Once she's out of Mike's company and walking back to her car Jessica pulls out her phone and dials a number, a smirk gracing her lips. "Harvey, I have the perfect case for you."

A few days later, Mike steps out of the cab, tossing a vague amount of money to the driver, more than necessary, for allowing the panther in his arms into the cab. He looks up at the big building in front of him, ignoring the incredulous looks thrown his way. He checks his watch and ensures he is five minutes early for the meeting with Mr. Specter. When he is on the correct level, he follows the directions given to a glass encased office with a beautiful red head sitting in front.

"Hi ma'am, I'm supposed to be meeting with Harvey Specter at ten thirty?"

"Michael Ross, yes of course, take a seat and he'll be ready in a minute," the red head says without looking up.

Glancing at the name plate, "Donna, do you happen to know if there is a microwave somewhere nearby? I hate to ask, but I have to bottle feed Izzie here in a few minutes and it has to be warm."

Finally looking at the guy in front of her, Donna's eyes widen then soften when they see the baby panther in his arms. "Oh my goodness! Of course! Yes, yes, you and the sweetheart take a seat. Hand me the bottle, I will go warm it up."

Mike smiles at the woman thankfully, setting his bag on a waiting chair and routing around. Donna steps forward making cooing noises and cute faces to the panther.

Mike turns around, passing off the bottle to Donna and dropping into the seat next to his bag. "Forty eight seconds on medium, please?" He asks.

"Of course, I'll be right back."

About a minute later, Donna walks back in, carrying the bottle. She sits down on the seat next to Mike and looks at him. "May I? I mean, he's so cute."

"Actually, her name is Izzie and she's a sweetheart. Isaac, her older brother, now he's a pain in the ass. Here, I will pass her off to you, so you can hold her in your lap. Hold the bottle up to her mouth, but don't force her to sip it, let her go to the nipple and she'll drink from there."

Tentatively, Donna reaches out and lets Mike slide Izzie onto her lap. She holds up the bottle up near Izzie's mouth and, sensing food near, she stretches forward, latching her mouth onto the nipple and suckling. "Can I ask, why did you bring Izzie?"

"Well, Mr. Specter called and demanded I come into the office today. I tried to explain that since she's bottle feeding every half hour and she won't feed with anyone but me, I couldn't leave her alone. He wouldn't exactly listen so I had to bring her."

"She's feeding with me, is that usual?"

"No actually, it's not. She typically won't let anyone but me even hold her bottle."

"She's so sweet!" She exclaims, stroking the panther's back.

"She really seems to like you," Mike states, smiling at the image the panther and the red head make.

"Mr. Ross, come in, please." Harvey appears in the doorway. Donna shoots him a reproving look and he does a double take. "What is that?"

"As I tried to explain over the phone, I am taking care of a baby panther and she cannot be left alone for any extended length of time."

Harvey raises an eyebrow at Donna's protective hold on the panther. She ignores him, turning to Mike. "I can take care of him during the meeting. And don't worry, for as mean as he acts, he's really sweet at heart."

Mike looks dubiously between the imposing taller man in the doorway and the gorgeous red head. "Sure."

The man is an ogre, Mike decides as he slams the door shut behind him fifteen minutes later, storming out of Mr. Specter's office. "I know you think he's a sweet man, but he has you seriously deluded," he informs Donna, who is waiting outside the door with Izzie.

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way. I hope you that doesn't affect what you think about me, because I would love to see Izzie again."

"Of course, Donna, you are welcome to stop by any time you want."

"Thanks Mr. Ross."

"Really? If you're going to be coming to the sanctuary, you're going to need to call me Mike."

"Ok, Mike. I will see you this weekend."

"Of course! Bye Donna," Mike says as he lifts Izzie out of her arms and grabs his bag. He throws one last angered look at Mr. Specter sitting behind his desk, unaffected by having his 'client' storm out before the meeting was done.

Once Mike is out of earshot, Donna turns around and walks into Harvey's office. "What the hell did you say to him?"

"I thought you were all knowing."

"You know damn well I was too distracted playing with Izzie to listen via intercom. What did you say?"

"I merely told him he was a softhearted fool and naïve in the way of the world if he didn't think that at one point in time in the future an animal would turn on him."

"So basically you insulted his life's work to save animals?"

"No, I insulted him."

Donna scoffs and rolls her eyes. "Look, just because this is a pro-bono case doesn't mean that it's not important. Jessica obviously gave you the case for a reason. I hope you know that you're going to have to figure out a way to fix it."

Harvey sighs. "I already know how to win the case. I don't need Mr. Ross to do that."

"To win Jessica over you do."

"Fine."

An hour and forty-five minutes later, Harvey was settled in his town car, watching the fast approaching house appear out his window. He glances at his watch, huffing when he notices the time. _I hate pro-bono cases_, he thinks, mind whirring angrily.

Ray opens the door for him and Harvey slides out, making his way to the front door.

"Um, sir?" A man calls out tentatively.

"Yes?" Harvey answers, spinning to face him. The man was tall, with dark brown hair and matching eyes. He was dressed in a flannel shirt with a pair of torn up jeans and cowboy boots. The entire ensemble made Harvey roll his eyes at the cliché.

"If you're looking for Mike, the guy who owns that house, he's out mending a fence. He should be coming back through the stables in a couple of minutes."

Harvey inclines his head. "Thank you. Where, may I ask, are the stables?"

The guy gives him vague directions and points him in the general vicinity. Harvey makes his way towards the stable, taking note of the electric fences in several areas and a few cages. The barn doors are flung wide open and Harvey takes his first step in. The sinking feeling isn't only in his stomach.

He glances at his feet and winces at the sight of some sort of animal scat coating his left foot. His eyes roll heavenward. _Rene is going to kill me, Donna is making me do this, Rene is going to kill me, Donna_ – Harvey repeats the mantra in his head as he continues walking, ignoring the state of his unsalvageable shoes.

Hearing the soft clop of a horse's footsteps, Harvey spins to look at the side entrance of the barn and attempts to keep his eyes inside of his sockets at the sight presented to him. Michael Ross is sitting regally atop a chestnut mare, flowing with her easy gait as if melded, wearing a brown Stetson, a brown and blue plaid flannel, a pair of well-worn jeans that looked snug in all the right places and a pair of brown cowboy boots. Whereas the other man dressed very similarly to this looked unkempt, Mike looked like he belonged on top of a horse dressed like a cowboy and resembling a model.

Harvey, in an attempt not to ogle Mike as he leads his mare through the stalls, calls out, "I hope you are willing to reimburse my $2,000 Louboutin's. I don't think shit covered shoes are covered under our contract."

Mike starts at the foreign voice and steadily dismounts, "Use water." He turns back the Bessie, stroking her mane gently. He loops her reigns loosely around a post and disassembles her tack. When the saddle is located in its proper place and the blankets are put into a bin to be washed, he feels along her back, checking for any burs that might have gotten wedged in there. Satisfied that there are none, he grabs a curry brush and starts in gentle circles.

"I'm sorry."

"I do believe your voice just cracked."

"I don't have to say that very often."

Mike spins around, a wry smile on his lips. "Now that, I can believe."

He leads Bessie to her stall, ensuring that her water and hay are filled before taking her reigns off and closing the stall door behind her. "Sorry, I would have been here but there was a tear in the fence on the other side of the reserve and I had to fix it before Jackie could escape."

"And what type of animal is Jackie?"

"A snow leopard."

"You named a snow leopard Jackie?"

"My nieces and nephews aren't very creative, what can I say? Follow me Mr. Specter, and watch where you walk. I'd hate for your shoes to get any worse."

Harvey rolls his eyes but does ensure to look where he steps first. As they exit the stables, Harvey stops walking and stares at the tiger sitting outside the door.

"That's just Leopold, ignore him. He's a grouch." Mike calls, not turning around. Harvey skirts around the tiger and follows behind Mike to the house. As Harvey walks through the door, he notices the tiger had followed him and was now slinking between his legs to enter the house with him. Harvey holds the door open for the tiger, following behind him and standing awkwardly, legs braced, in the doorway to the kitchen where Mike was moving around gracefully. The tiger slides in between Harvey's legs and stares expectantly up at him.

"He wants you to pet him."

Harvey reaches down and strokes the tigers heading, scratching behind his ears. Leopold lets out a loud purr and Mike whirls around and stares at them strangely.

"What?" Harvey asks, kneeling down behind Leopold to pet him better.

"When I said Leopold was a grouch, I meant that he doesn't like anyone. He'll tolerate people, mostly when they are giving him food but for the most part, he avoids human interaction."

"Well, he seems to like me," Harvey states, scratching Leopold's belly when he rolls over and presents it for him.

Mike stares at them for a few moments. "Yeah, he does," Mike murmurs, turning back to his coffee maker. "Would you like a cup?" He offers.

"Yes, please."

"Black, I'm assuming."

"Mhmm."

Mike fixes both cups of coffee, adding a bit of milk and enough sugar to satisfy his sweet tooth to his cup before settling at the kitchen table. He nods to the chair, indicating Harvey can take a seat. "Well, you came here, obviously you have something to say."

Harvey hesitates. "I shouldn't have insulted you."

"No, you shouldn't have."

"Look, I already said it once, I'm not going to say it again."

Mike laughs, "Yeah, I think I was optimistic in trying to get it out of you again!"

Leopold, annoyed at the lack of attention, moves to lay his head in Harvey's lap. He barely growls when Izzie leaps up into Mike's lap. Seeing Mike interact with the panther so gently, Harvey allows a smile to grace his lips. "Look, I think it's kind of foolish what you do, but obviously you love it a lot. So I won't make any more comments. I already know what to do about the case, they have no legal obligations over you and I've had Donna make an arrangement for a meeting with the zoo's lawyers tomorrow. They were negligent when writing the contract; they didn't include any clause that compels you to return custody of the tiger."

Mike smiles lightly at him, scratching Izzie's ears. "Thank you. I know you didn't necessarily want this case, pro-bono and all, but I really appreciate it. And so do the animals. I know you think I'm crazy for doing this, but I have to because if I don't who will?" Mike pauses. "I got a call from animal control five days ago, I've become quite close with some of officers, and they want me to go pick up a tiger from some arrogant rich guy – owns a multibillion dollar company or whatever – the guy doesn't feed the tiger, doesn't do anything but put him on display, like he's saying that because the tiger is some foreign animal he doesn't deserve to be taken care of properly. The officer, Sandy, even said there were possible signs of abuse. I know…I know that doesn't seem big to you, but for me, mistreating an animal is a heinous crime. I guess I can relate to them, somehow. I don't know. Sandy calls me every time she gets a case like this. Says I'm the only one she can trust to take care of them properly. I filed the paperwork three nights ago to take control of him, but I'm lucky I have a friend to expedite the process."

Harvey had been listening carefully to Mike and noticed Mike's eyes get teary when he mentioned relating to the animals. "How do you relate to them?"

"Well, my parents died when I was six, and though my Grandma tried to take custody of my brother, Ben, and I – oh, Ben's the IT guy at your firm, sorry, that's how I met Ms. Pearson – she was deemed unfit and wasn't awarded custody. After that, we went into foster care. It was hard to find people who wanted to take brothers who were six and eight, and when they finally did find someone to take us, they treated us horribly. I was physically abused until I turned sixteen and got emancipated. Ben waited until he was eighteen so he didn't leave me alone. After the foster family discovered my eidetic memory, though, everything went to hell. I was nine when I officially got diagnosed and after that, my foster parents used me as a toy. Basically they made it a game at parties for me to read something and then have their friends start a passage and make me finish it. If I didn't, well, it wasn't pretty. Simply put, I know what it's like to be put on display for something you can't help." Mike stops himself looking into Izzie's eyes when he realizes its time to feed her again. He sets her in his chair as he gets up to mix her drink and pop it in the microwave. "I'm sorry," he states, turning around to face Harvey again. "You didn't want to hear that, I don't even know why I told you."

"No, I'm glad you did," Harvey states when the microwave dings. Mike moves back to the table and sets Izzie in his lap to feed her. Isaac struts into the kitchen, settling himself atop Mike's feet and staring up at him.

"I'll feed you in a minute Isaac."

"I like to know more about my…clients," Harvey states. "I like knowing the backstory and why you do what you do."

Mike smiles at him softly. "Well, do you think you'll be done with the case tomorrow or will they draw it out?"

"Depends on how stubborn the lawyers are. I'm told I can be intimidating when I want to be."

"That's an understatement of the century."

Harvey stands up. "I'm sorry, I should be going, I forgot I left my driver outside."

Mike goes to stand up but Isaac growls at him from his position at Mike's feet and Izzie squirms around a little, annoyed. "Sorry I'm not standing up, but I'm kind of pinned down."

Harvey laughs, "Don't worry, its ok. Well, I will talk to you tomorrow, Mike. And if you need anything don't hesitate to call me," he places his card on the table in front of Mike who nods at him appreciatively.

"I won't. I have a feeling Leopold will miss you," Mike states, a small grin on his face. "Goodbye Mr. Specter."

"It's Harvey. And goodbye Mike."

When Harvey walks into work the next day, Donna has a coffee for him sitting on her desk. "You like him," she states simply, passing the coffee off to him.

"I don't date clients."

"Once the case is done he will no longer be a client."

"Precisely." Harvey walks in to his office, a smile on his face. God only knows what he'd do without Donna.

Mike pulls his van up the drive way to the front door, ensuring to grab a collar and leash from the passenger's seat. He walks up the elaborate pathway to the even more elaborate front door with the large lions head knocker and ornate doorbell. He rings the doorbell, rolling his eyes when he hears the lion's roar reverberate through the house.

A portly man with balding grey hair opens the door overdressed in an impressive black and grey suit. "May I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for Erin Macentyre?"

"That would be me, come in, please," he steps back, allowing Mike into the entryway. "What do you need?"

"I am here to collect Oscar."

"Collect?"

"Yes, by order of the state you are an unfit guardian and I am to take possession of Oscar until a suitable owner can be found for him at which time I will pass over ownership."

"You are not going anywhere with Oscar!" Erin exclaims outraged.

"I told you, I was ordered to by the state. You maintaining possession of him past today will put you in violation of several laws which are punishable by prison sentence."

"Oscar is my damned tiger!" He yells at Mike.

Oscar, having heard his name so many times slinks around the corner, looking warily where he goes.

"Come here, Oscar," Mike coos, lowering himself to the tigers height. The kick to his stomach takes him by surprise and he falls back on his ass, a stunned look gracing his face.

"Stay right where you are Oscar!" Erin demands, his face turning purple with his rage, not taking his eyes off of Mike's sprawled form.

Mike carefully picks himself up off the floor, wincing at the pain near his ribs, "If you do not hand the tiger over, I will call my lawyer, and I promise you, you won't be pleased with the results."

"Call your lawyer, I'll call mine!" The man exclaims, the ugly puce color turning blue.

The phone rings exactly twice before Donna picks up. "Hey, Donna, it's Mike."

"I'll put you right through."

"Hello?"

"Hey, Harvey, I kind of need your help."

"Where are you?"

Mike rattles off the address.

"It's not too far from here, I'll be there in five minutes, Ray knows the back streets."

Mumbling a 'thanks' and hanging up, Mike turns towards the tiger and makes his way to his side, encouraging him with soothing words.

It takes him by surprise when Erin grabs the back of his collar and yanks him backwards, aiming a punch at Mike's face. The black eye isn't the first Mike's ever had, but damn does it hurt. Still, not a naturally violent person Mike merely shoves the man off of him and returns to calling to the tiger, attempting to earn his trust. When the tiger starts moving towards Mike, Erin is suddenly there, aiming a kick at the tiger's side.

Now furious, Mike whirls around to face the man. A well-aimed fist to the gut knocks the wind out of him and makes him keel over when a nicely timed knee upwards slams into his face. "Just because I don't like fighting doesn't mean I don't know how. Try to hurt the animal again, and I will bury you." The scuffle lasted longer than Mike thought because suddenly Harvey is there, striding through the door in all his Armani glory.

"Harvey," the man wheezes, "God, Harvey. You always know when I need you! This guy here is trying to take my Oscar!"

Harvey stares at the pathetic sight the man makes, keeled over, clutching his stomach and head at the same time. "You think I would defend the likes of you? That's a good joke. You and your company can find a new law firm. Pearson Hardman is done with you."

Mike laughs, turning to welcome Harvey when Harvey's hands clamp onto his shoulders, one coming up to hold his chin. He turns Mike's head to see his eye and his face hardens when he sees the blossoming bruise. He kicks his foot up and it connects solidly with Erin's face. He steps on his chest and nods to Mike.

"Get the tiger, he's not going anywhere." When the man under his foot starts to squirm, Harvey applies a little pressure and the man stops immediately.

Mike calls the tiger over, moving to meet him halfway through. He makes all motions slowly, knowing how unpredictable abused animals can be, and latches a collar around his neck. When he hooks the leash on and starts to lead the tiger out of the house to his car, he smiles at Harvey.

Once the tiger is safely seated in the caged in trunk of his van, he turns to face Harvey who has moved outside to stand behind Mike.

"Thank you," Mike states, an easy smile crossing his face.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you thought to call me."

"I honestly didn't know who else I would call. I guess you were the only one I trusted around an unstable animal."

"I don't know whether to be happy or annoyed."

Mike laughs, "Happy, definitely. I complimented you."

"Sure," Harvey states, nodding his head partially, a grin making its appearance.

Mike is struck by how gorgeous Harvey really is. Even when he thought he was an ass, he still knew the man was hot, but here, standing in front of him, basking in the glowing sunlight with a smile covering his face and his laugh lines prominent, Mike is sure he's never seen someone more beautiful.

Struck by the sudden urge to kiss him, certain that Harvey's interest in his story was based on more than just a professional level, Mike leans forward and places his lips on Harvey's.

It only takes a few moments for Mike to realize that Harvey was definitively not kissing back. His face flushes bright red and he steps back, putting as much space between them as possible without being rude. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"No, it's not that, you –"

"Uhm, I hope everything goes alright with the case. If you need my help or anything just call me, let me know. You don't have to worry about me trying anything like that again, I swear, I don't even know what made me, I just I thought you wanted it too. I'm so sorry, I was so in the wrong."

"Mike, wait –" Harvey calls as Mike moves towards the driver door, and Harvey tries to follow.

"I will talk to you later," Mike calls, opening the door and sliding in as quickly as possible, slamming the car door behind him. He starts up the engine and pulls out quickly, ensuring not to hit Ray or his car as he backs out and then zooms off. He barely makes it around two corners before he pulls over to the side of the road and burrows his head in his hands.

"Jesus Christ. I'm such a fucking idiot," he mutters to himself as he restarts the engine.

Harvey stalks back into his office, face flushed with anger directed towards himself.

"Woah, who killed your puppy?" Donna asks.

"Mike kissed me."

"Wait, isn't that a good thing?"

"Not when I stand there like a total buffoon without doing anything."

"You mean you didn't kiss him back?"

"No! I literally, stood there. I was just too shocked."

"Harvey. Do you have any idea what he thinks right now?"

"Of course I do. But I didn't know what to do. The case isn't over yet, I couldn't act on my feelings and then he's there kissing me!"

"That is where you put those skills I've heard so much about to use, you dumbass!"

"I know!"

"Well, what did you say after?"

"That's the worst part. I didn't say anything."

"How many types of stupid are you, exactly?"

"Apparently a lot. He got in his car and drove off before I could explain anything to him.'

"You know what you have to do, right?"

"Of course I do. Did you reschedule the appointment for tomorrow?"

"Yes. They weren't exactly pleased that you'd cancelled today's, though."

"And what act did you pull?"

"I merely asked them if they would begrudge a man a visit to his mother on her deathbed."

Harvey nods. "Nicely done."

"How is your mother, anyways?"

"She's doing well. Actually, her flight to Italy leaves in a week."

"Tell her to have fun for me!"

"I will."

The next morning, after having been up, cursing his stupidity for all its worth, Mike is sitting at his dining room table, attempting to get Izzie to eat her new food. "Sweetheart, this is what your brother eats! I can't bottle feed you anymore! You're getting old enough to eat meat."

"Isaac!" He calls her brother, and when he slinks in, Mike puts his plate on the table, pulling the panther in. Hopefully, having Izzie see her brother eat the food will make her want to do it too.

The doorbell rings and Mike, thankful from the reprieve of having to get Izzie to eat, goes to answer.

"Oh! Donna, hi." He says, vaguely disappointed that it wasn't Harvey. What should he expect? He goes and kisses a guy, who is obviously completely straight and then hopes he comes to visit him? Hell, even Mike would run the other direction.

"Hi Mike! Is Izzie here? I really want to see her!"

"Yes of course, Izzie and Isaac are on the kitchen table. I'm trying to take her off the bottle but so far, she isn't participating. Maybe you could try?"

"Sure! Just try and get her to eat it?"

"Yeah." Mike leads Donna to the kitchen where she settles into a seat and lets Izzie hop into her lap.

"They'd make a deadly duo, Donna and a black panther," a deep, male voice says from behind him.

"Shit!" Mike exclaims, jumping and turning around to face Harvey.

"Look, Mike about yesterday-"

"Yeah, I am so, so, so sorry about that. Honestly, it won't happen again. Really, I get it-" Mike gets cut off by Harvey leaning forward and locking lips with him. A battle for dominance ensues and Mike easily gives up, letting Harvey control his mouth. His tongue sweeps inside, mapping out every nook and cranny, every crevice of his mouth and Mike whimpers into the kiss.

They pull away when oxygen becomes a necessity they can't ignore and Mike sags against the wall, touching his still tingling lips. "So, um, why exactly, didn't you do that yesterday?"

"You were still my client yesterday."

"Oh, you mean the case is over?"

"Finished up with them an hour ago. Don't worry, they won't be going anywhere near you again."

Harvey leans in and pecks Mike on the lips again, causing Mike to smile into the kiss. "So, you don't kiss clients?"

"Nope."

"Good to know."


End file.
